


carton castle

by mizuchiii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Soft Banri, i found this so cute, i think, idk if this counts as drabble but it's idk how many words but whatever, no beta we die like men, still crying over this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii
Summary: when you have a daughter bored to her wits' end due to the quarantine, you gotta do shit to make her feel happy, am i right?//ft i can't make summaries but basically a tumblr ask asked this: "Are you still doing the drabbles? Can I request "I think we're damn good parents" with Banri? Thank you so much!" so here it is, but not in drabble form.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	carton castle

**Author's Note:**

> who knew the time would come that i will be soft for banri fucking settsu. man who really KNEW??? GOODBYE.

Sweat trickled down your face as you arrive from your home's storage room. You've just made your third trip from the room, collecting materials to make a little surprise for your daughter. Banri passed you a towel to wipe your face dry.

"You look like a mess, you only went up and down the stairs thrice and you're sweating this much?" He teased, grabbing the boxes from your hands before settling down on the floor.

"Thanks, I didn't ask for a commentary Banri, so shush. Anyway, how much time do we have before she wakes up?" You asked, plopping down the living area. Your once full living room was now configured to make a blank space, enough for a small carton castle that you and Banri planned to make. The two of you thought of ways to make the quarantine better for the toddler, as she was bored to her wits' end. Playing with the both of you were fun, but you've wanted to make her happier despite not being able to go out of your home.

"About two and a half hours at most. Now, where's Hyodo and Nanao? I thought they'd be here by now?" He huffed, starting to disassemble the boxes. You ruffled his hair playfully as you grabbed your phone to contact your daughter's godfathers. "Yeah, yeah, hold on, I'll call them over real quick." You replied.

You almost clicked the 'Call' button before you heard the knock from your main door. You immediately sprang up from the floor before you shouted a quick "Coming!" to the door. Banri snorted at your antics and you put your tongue out at him, walking backward as you approach the door. You heard muffled voices from the other side, and you smiled, realizing who the visitors were.

Taichi beamed brightly as you opened the door, and Juza nodded at you from behind him. The sight of the two Autumn Troupe members made you smile, knowing that your baby girl was really loved by her actor godfathers. "Heya! We're here for the princess's castle!" Taichi excitedly said, before entering your home. Juza followed closely behind, settling on the floor as usual.

"You literally live a house apart from ours and you're still late?" Banri taunted, giving the purple-haired man a smirk. Juza's eyes twitched in annoyance before he tilts his head to the side, thumb pointing at Taichi. "Blame him, I had to wake him up twice before he actually got out of bed." He replied. Taichi raised his hand to confirm Juza's word.

"Ehehe~ That's me!" Taichi exclaimed, and you quickly shushed him before pointing your lips at one of the hallway doors. "Shh, she's sleeping, Tai. Tone it down." You said in a small voice, and Taichi immediately covered his mouth. 

"I swear to God, Nanao if she wakes up within thirty minutes because of your noise, I will whack your head. I did not spend an hour and a half today to make her sleep just for her to be woken up in literally minutes." Banri warned, and Taichi gave a salute in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your asses down and let's get to work, we gotta finish this ASAP. If she wakes up before we're done, we're doomed." Banri said, and the two men nodded in agreement.

The creation of the castle finally started, and to put is simply, _a mess_. It was evident that the Akigumi members were bad at arts and crafts, and it was... a sight to behold, to say at the least. Banri and Juza bickered like usual (but in hushed voices), Taichi kept getting distracted (he misplaced the scissors three times within five minutes), and you had to check on your daughter every time she almost woke up (which was like every ten minutes). It seemed like three men became the toddler you had to care for.

After what seemed like days (in reality was only about two hours), you finally managed to finish the castle, and you beamed proudly seeing the results. Taichi offered you a high-five and you gladly hit his hand, the smacking sound echoing in the living space. He groaned in pain before you apologized, giving the red-hair a sheepish smile. You gave Juza a small smile and two thumbs up, and he raises his hand in an 'Okay' signal and Banri smirked triumphantly at your finished work.

"Not bad at all, not bad." He grinned, pulling you into a side hug. You wrapped your right hand around his waist and held his other hand on your shoulder. You looked at him expectantly before you ask, "You think she's gonna like it?"

Banri planted a small kiss on your forehead and replied, "She's gonna love it. It looks really good."

The castle was erected in the middle of the room, and you were proud with the way it turned out. The kingdom was built with multiple areas, including a watchtower, a main hall, and opening doors and windows. Taichi and Juza did a good job designing the walls (although it could've seen better days), and put multiple drawings that the princess would love. A little flag waved on top, with a neatly drawn unicorn on the center, your daughter's name written in your handwriting.

"Yeah. I really hope she does. Wanna take a break? I made cinnamon rolls for you guys!" You shared, catching the attention of the men. Juza's eyes sparkled at the mention of sweets, and Taichi put his fist on the air energetically. 

"I'll get there in a bit. Hyodo, pass me the marker." Banri said, and your head tilted in confusion to what he'll do. He caught the marker that Juza threw, and kneeled down in front of the castle door, scribbling a few words.

Your heart swelled as you saw what he wrote.

_For our little princess, we love you._

"Let's grab food, hm? I'm fucking starving!" He mumbled, and you followed him to the kitchen to prepare the snacks you've baked. Once the boys put the food in their mouths, you heard them complimenting your food and you thank them shyly.

"Heh, nothing my love can't do, am I right?" Banri said with pride, causing Juza to roll his eyes playfully, obviously used to your flirting. You laughed silently as you heard Taichi jealously whisper, _"I want what they have."_

Your thoughts were disrupted when you heard your daughter cry, obviously woken up from her nap. Juza sprang up, leaving his unfinished cinnamon rolls on the table and silently asked your permission to check on his goddaughter. Banri wordlessly gave a go signal. He was almost completely out of the area before you reminded him, "Cover her eyes okay?" and Juza hummed in affirmation.

He came back with your daughter softly giggling, his right hand covering your baby's eyes, and his left carrying her. She was carrying her favorite strawberry plushie and she was squealing before he transferred her to your husband's arms.

"Good morning, baby. You slept well?" You asked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and blocking her view from the castle. She nodded, and squeaked loudly when her eyes were once again covered by Banri.

"We have a surprise for you, princess... Uncle Juza and Uncle Taichi helped us make this, so close your eyes and wait a little longer, okay?" He said sweetly, before walking towards the living room.

"Daddy, wanna see!" Your daughter screamed, kicking her legs excitedly as she felt movement. Banri held her closer to avoid her from falling, and Juza and Taichi were near him, ready to catch her if ever at some point Banri's hands accidentally slip or something.

You smiled to yourself before you thought, _They are such softies for her. But honestly, who wouldn't?_

You finally reached the living room and Banri counted down from three, before he removed his hand from covering your baby's eyes. Her eyes widened before she tried jumping out of her dad's grasp.

"AAAAAAAAA!!! PRETTY CASTLE!!!" She screamed, and you couldn't help but laugh at her adorable reaction. You heard deep laughs around you, and realize that everyone else found her reaction funnily cute. "Chill out, sweetheart. Just let dad put you down, okay?" Banri cooed, before letting your daughter run around. 

Her giggles and laughter filled the room, and before you know it, all five of you were playing. You sat down on the couch after a few minutes, and Banri followed. You figured that you could let her godfathers humor her, and you weren't let down. Juza was carrying her superman style, and Taichi chased her, matching her unlimited energy.

"I'm so glad she liked it, Banri." You breathed out, watching your daughter screaming and running away from the 'red-hair giant monster' as she called it. Banri hummed and nodded his head, before leaning it on your shoulder. The two of you continued to chat before you felt a small tug on your shirt.

You saw your daughter raising both of her hands - a sign to carry her - and you obliged. You gently pinched her chubby cheeks and did a little eskimo kiss with her. Banri inwardly melted by the action, looking at the two most important people in his life. 

"Yes baby?" You asked, looking at her. Her little hand snaked around your neck and she reached out for Banri's as well, before pulling both your faces near hers. She planted kisses on both yours and Banri's cheeks and beamed widely.

"I love you! Thank you!" She screamed, before asking to be put down. She immediately ran towards Juza and landed on top of his stomach, eliciting a small 'oof' from the man.

Your heart grew wide as the moment from before sank in, and Banri held your hand, looking at your little daughter as well.

"Hey... I think we're damn good parents." He said proudly, intertwining his hand with yours, eyes full with love as he looked at your little princess. Your eyes land on your daughter as well, before squeezing his hand gently, agreeing with his statement.

_"Yeah. Damn right, we are."_

**Author's Note:**

> i will reedit this soon but YO THANK U FOR REACHING THIS FAR stream haru desu ne for clear skin


End file.
